fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry Birds Rio: Wings of Hope (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Angry Birds Rio: Wings of Hope written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Bird Worlds". Plot (On a big island, surrounded by water, many pigs are walking into the farm to feed some meat to the kids) *Narrator: Long ago, many pigs, round in spheres live on a mystery island called Piggy Island. They do crazy things, do funny things and pray for their King Pig in the world. (The pigs host a magical show as they pop a rabbit out with the pigs laughing. Many pigs are going into the castle with King Pig hosting over his minions as his minions cheer for the king.) *King Pig: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Minion Pig #1: All hail to the pig. *King Pig: Yeah yeah yeah. That's what i'm talking about. *Minion Pig #2: Sir, we got the eggs. *King Pig: Ah, eggs! Bring them to me! I'm hungry like a pig. *Minion Pig #2: But you are a pig. *King Pig: I know. But give us the eggs! (The minion pigs arrive with the eggs on the nest) *King Pig: EGGS! I'M READY TO EAT UP! *Chef Pig: Mama mia, por favor. I'm salting these eggs up. *salt up the eggs* *Muscle Pig: Yeah. Feel the move. Pump it up like in 2014. *King Pig: Feed me the eggs! *Chef Pig: Fine. But please don't be too salty about them. *King Pig: Okay. Now it is the time to eat up. *Minion Pig #3: Do you need anything to drink after eating? *King Pig: No. Now i eat them up like crazy! (A large sound came with a sound of a break) *King Pig: What was that? *Minion Pig #4: Look like it came from one of the Angry Birds! *King Pig: Angry Birds?! (Red, Chuck and Bomb were hitting on the rock bricks as the pigs run away from the castle) *Minion Pig #1: We're under attack! *King Pig: Stupid birds! Guards, track them down and kick them out of here. We're going to need a lot of bricks and bombs. (Stella and Bubbles arrive at the castle to catch up with Red, Chuck and Bomb) *Stella: Hey guys, i got the bubbles going. *blow bubbles to trap the pigs* *Bubbles: *inflat big* High pound big! *smash the walls* *Red: *hit three pigs and knock them over* No one messes with us! *Chuck: *jump and high speed to hit on the lair* *King Pig: Hey! What are you doing?! *Chuck: You better leave our eggs alone. *King Pig: No, no. I'm eating them all. (The Blues arrive as they hit King Pig on the head as Chuck grab the eggs) *King Pig: Oooh, i lose. *Chuck: I got the eggs! *Red: Let's get out of there and head home safety! *Chuck: At tas ah vista! *Red: Come on, the castle is about to collapse. *Stella: Right on it. Come on, we're about to leave this place right now. *Red: Terence, smash the wall! *Terence: AHHHHHH! *smash the wall* *Chuck: Let's go. *Bubbles: Out of the way. *King Pig: Darn you! You're going to make me pay for everything! (The castle collapses as all of the pigs have been defeated with the birds escaping with the eggs) *Minion Pig #1: King Pig, are you okay? *King Pig: No. *Minion Pig #2: The birds beat us again. *King Pig: Stupid birds. They will pay for everything and i will get my revenge on them. (The birds make it all the way back to the hills where the nest is as Red put the eggs back in the nest) *Red: Safe and sound. *Chuck: Aww. *Jay, Jake and Jim: Hehehehhehehe. *Chuck: You eggs are all safe from here. *Red: No more causing any trouble. *Matilla: Keep these eggs safe and let's all go fishing. *Chuck: But we already saved the eggs from the pigs. I'm getting a big sleepy. *Jay: I wanna stay here and play some bird catch. *Matilla: Come on, you gotta do something. *Hal: Yeah, let's go fishing right now. *Red: Whatever. Let's go big boy. *Terence: *stare at Red* *Red: He he he, yeah, you seem to be nervous. *Hal: Let's all go now. *Chuck: Oh, i'll protect the eggs if the pigs come back. *Stella: Take the eggs and let's get moving. *Bomb: Right at it. *Red: I'm getting a bit of a head start. (In another dimension at the Amazon Rainforest, many spix macaws are flying into their home as many birds from around the world join in) *Blu: Wow, isn't it early to catch some food for the kids? *Jewel: No. This grape will be delicious for the kids and for everyone. *Blu: I didn't know birds are into eating fruits such as grapes and pineapple. *Jewel: Yeah, but fruit is good for them. *Blu: I wonder why? *Pedro: Hey bro. *Nico: What's up? *Blu: Hey, we're kicking in the house. *Nico: Loco motion baby. *Pedro: I wanna party and i wanna samba. *Jewel: I heard Roberto is going to perform a song today. *Blu: Oh really? Since when? *Jewel: We better get going right now. The day is about to start. *Blu: Then let's get going. *Jewel: Back to where our flock is. (All the birds arrive at the Spix's Macaw Tribe as they land into one of the branches. Blu and Jewel reunite with the kids) *Tiago: Hey dad. *Blu: We're back everyone. Did you all behave well? *Bia: Yes we did. *Jewel: Rafael, how did the kids do? *Rafael: Pretty good. No jumping around and no breaking stuff. *Blu: I'll take that progressive. *Carla: Hi mommy. *Jewel: Hey. *Bia: How's fruit catching? *Jewel: Pretty good. We saved some food for you. *Tiago: Oh boy, grapes! *Bia: *take the grapes* Wow. *Carla: Oh feathers. *Nico: We all made it back here. *Pedro: I can't wait to get this party started. *Nico: Oh yeah, look, here come Roberto. *Jewel: Oh my gosh, it's him. *Roberto: Hey everyone, thank you all for coming back. We would like to have a song to play. *Everyone: *clap their feathers* *Roberto: Alright, i know you love music and all types of stuff. But right now, we are ready to perform. *Everyone: *cheers* *Blu: Oh boy, it's starting now. *Nico: Nico and Pedro are in the house! *Pedro: Let's get this par-tay started! *Nico: Hit it! *Roberto: *perform and sing* *Everyone: *cheers* *Roberto: Thank you everyone. Thank you for coming to this greatest performance ever. *Nico: Yeah! *Pedro: We totally rock the show. *Blu: What a good song. *Jewel: Yay. What a good day to start with. *Mimi: Hey Jewel. *Jewel: Oh, hi auntie. *Mimi: You look optimistic. *Jewel: Oh yes i do. *Tiago: The show was awesome. *Bia: It's really really cool. *Carla: We really kickin' it. *Eduardo: Hi my grandkids, you call me pop pop. *Tiago: Pop pop to you. *Bia: Pop pop pop. *Carla: You're a good grandpop. *Eduardo: Sure i am. Pop on me. *Blu: Looking good sir. *Eduardo: You still call me sir. *Blu: Sure i do. *Eduardo: Ah, you're so funny. *Blu: Funny like a chicken wing. *Nico: Hey Blu. *Pedro: Wanna go feast some breakfast? *Blu: Yeah, sure. *Tiago: Breakfast! *Bia: I'm hungry. *Carla: You're making me hungry. *Pedro: Time for some breakfast. *Nico: It's breakfast time. (The birds started to feast some food to the other birds) *Blu: Who want grapes? *Spix Macaw #1: Ooh, pick me. *Spix Macaw #2: I would love a grape. *Spix Macaw #3: Beats me. *Jewel: Pass out the strawberries. *Nico: Strawberries time. Someone gotta eat them up. *Pedro: Show your power. *Eduardo: Pop pop pop. *Mimi: Oh Eduardo, don't go pop about it. *Eduardo: I bet you ate too much bananas all day. *Mimi: I don't eat bananas and you know it. *Blu: Yeah, not everyone eat bananas you know. *Eduardo: What so ever. Just pass the fruits out. *Tiago: I want the blueberries. *Bia: Give us the strawberries. *Carla: We want the grapes. *Eduardo: Easy peacy. Don't get too hyped on those. (Blu and the family eat a bunch of grapes on the treehouse) *Blu: Ah, one grape for me and the others for everyone. *Jewel: *eat the grape* Not bad. *Tiago: *eat the grape* Tasty. *Bia: *eat the grape* Yummy. *Carla: *eat the grape* Mmm. *Blu: *eat the grape* I like it. *Eduardo: Good fruits. *Bia: This never get old. *Blu: Good indeed. *Nico: How about we pump up some watermelon? *Pedro: Yeah, i want to eat a cramberry. *Blu: You guys want to eat a cramberry? Don't you guys want something like berries? *Nico: They are berries, man. *Jewel: Ha ha, very funny and stop being so sarcastic. *Nico: Dang, what's wrong with you girl? *Pedro: You got a problem with that? *Jewel: No. You guys are being ridiculous. *Nico: The heck girl? *Pedro: Ain't got no time for that. *Blu: Come on boys, is that all you got but playing around in the forest? *Nico: This is the Amazon Forest. Everything in here is life. *Pedro: Yo, you should come meet us on our samba party. *Blu: Eh, never mind. Me and the family are going to fish for some fish. *Jewel: We don't fish. *Blu: Oh, we never fish. We catch fruits up in the tree. *Nico: Like a monkey? *Pedro: Ooh ooh ah ah. *Blu: Well yeah. Not so much. *Nico: Maximum effort. *Pedro: Kung fu style! *Blu: That's all the crazy stuff you got for today. *Nico: Yep. Let them have it. *Jewel: Stop goofing around and we gotta go. *Nico: Wait, we're leaving? *Blu: Yes. We're gotta go and catch some fruit for lunch. *Pedro: Lunch is coming up. Why catch some fruit for? *Blu: They're for snacks and appetizers. *Nico: Appetizers? Like dinner? *Blu: Yes, you asked for it. *Nico: Dang man. You know all of this stuff. *Blu: No more questions, now let's get going. *Pedro: Let's move it. *Blu: Whatever you say, let's fly. *Nico: Whoop de woop! *Pedro: Let's get the heck outta here. *Jewel: Rafael is waiting for us on the tree. *Nico: Boy, gotta go! *Blu: Right on time. *Jewel: Well, here we go again. *Nico: Samba de jamba! (The birds fly over to Rafael's tree to check on him and the kids) *Rafael: Oh hey guys, i didn't see you all this morning. *Blu: Rafael, what's up? *Rafael: My boys, how are we doing? *Nico: Good. *Pedro: Amazing. *Rafael: Why are you here for? *Blu: We just wanted to check on you and say hello. *Rafael: I see you guys. How's the kids? *Blu: Very good. *Jewel: Most of them behave well just like a few months back then. *Tiago: This is going great. *Bia: Oh brother. *Carla: Whatever. *Pedro: Dang. You look good. *Rafael: One day, we should go out camping and cook all the amazing fruit we had found in the last two weeks. *Blu: You're my bro. *Rafael: My man. *Blu: Fist bump. *Rafael: Shoosh. *Blu: Easy to catch the world on a bright morning. *Rafael: Yeah. My man. *Jewel: Guys, we need to go hunt for fish. We have birds out there that are struggling to cook food for themselves. *Tiago: Do bears live in the Amazon? *Jewel: No. I don't think so. *Tiago: Do they live in jungles? *Jewel: No. Enough with those questions. *Tiago: Okay mommy. *Rafael: Mind as well hang out with you guys? *Blu: You're coming along. So yes. *Rafael: Okie dokie. I'm coming along. *Eva: Rafael! What do you think you're doing, trying to leave for fish hunting. *Rafael: We're not going to sneak out into some place like carnival. We're going to fish for fun. *Eva: Do i believe you? *Rafael: Yes. You trust me. *Eva: We have kids to take care of! *Rafael: Come on, i already took care of the kids like a hundred times. *Eva: No buts. All day, the kids try to chew on our feathers! *Blu: Whoa, you're not going crazy. Are you? *Eva: I say what i say as a wife! *Blu: Man, ladies scream too loud. *Jewel: Blu. *Blu: What? *Eva: No mean words allowed. *Jewel: You got to be joking. *Eva: No kidding blue macaw. *Rafael: Can i just go, please? *Eva: Do you think you deserve to go? *Rafael: Oh yes. Of couse I deserved to go. *Eva: Ugh. Fine. Just leave. *Rafael: Okay guys, let's go. *Toucan Kid #1: Daddy, please don't go. *Toucan Kid #2: Don't leave us behind. *Toucan Kid #3: Yeah, you're gonna miss us. *Rafael: Don't worry kids, i'll be back. *Toucan Kid #4: Wish the best of luck dad. *Rafael: You too kids. *Eva: Let's go kids, come back inside. *Rafael: My friends, let's go. *Blu: Another day in another life at the Amazon. (Back at the other dimension, the Birds made it back as they put the place the eggs on the nest of their tree home) *Red: Safe and cuddly. *Chuck: Home sweet nest. *Stella: We need to put some leafs so the pigs don't get into the eggs. *Red: No, it's fine. It will always stay fine. *Chuck: Does it need any food? *Red: Nuh uh. The eggs haven't hatch. We can't look for food. *Chuck: Well fine. I'm going to cross by the fall. *Red: Look out for cliffs and waterfalls. You're going to get hurt. *Chuck: I was just joking. *Red: Don't be a joker for yourself, fast bird. *Bomb: No sign of pigs around. *Matilda: I think we're all good. *Red: We just defeated them already. *Stella: Does anyone want to blow some bubbles with me? *Chuck: Oh sure, i would love to. *Bomb: Count me in for bubbles. *Bubbles: Bubbles? I am Bubbles. *Bomb: Not you. The thing. *Bubbles: The bubbles? *Bomb: Yes! These little things you get to blow with. *Bubbles: Oh, like you're blowing bubbles with a stick to make the bubbles pop out into the air. *Bomb: That's what i was trying to say. *Red: You guys are freaking me out on this. *Bubbles: We get it Red. Let's just blow some bubbles for fun. *Red: Okay, i think we can blow some bubbles together. *Stella: Yay, this makes a perfect friendship for all of us. *Red: Come on, all together. *Chuck: One, two, three. *blow bubbles with the birds* *Stella: Ah. *Red: That's a lot. *Bubbles: Everyone blow the bubbles. Even Terrance did it, right? *Terence: *stare at Bubbles* *Bubbles: He he, very good. *Red: He's not happy that much, but us. *Chuck: What's up with him? *Red: Just leave him alone. He's just being Terence. *Chuck: He's some kind of mean bird around here. *Red: Dude. *Jake: Don't even talk about it. *Chuck: Fine. It's in your moto. *Jay: Duh. *Jim: Who knows. *Red: No one want to talk about people's lives. *Jim: Yeah, knock it off. *Chuck: Sorry. My bad. *Red: Just watch the view. *Chuck: It's just the sky. Who need the sky anyways? *Red: I got my eye on you. *Chuck: Seriously. *Bomb: Nah, i think you like it. *Chuck: Bro. *Bomb: Just feel it like the sun. *Chuck: Nah, i'm fresh. (Back at the Amazon Forest, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro and the kids are flying around the jungle) *Blu: It's a jungle out there. *Nico: If it is the Amazon Forest, why everyone call it a jungle? You'll never see a 10 feet tall tree around the area. *Pedro: It's a forest. Plus, it has a river as well like a loop lake. *Blu: Weird, isn't it? *Nico: Why do you have to judge anything when we're living in a beautiful forest of life? *Blu: I wasn't judging the whole jungle myself. It's a forest out there. *Pedro: Forest, whatever. *Rafael: Just like a little rider. *Jewel: Do we ever ride on cars? *Blu: No. We never ride one before. *Rafael: Birds don't ride cars. You're silly. *Blu: Ha ha, very funny of you. *Rafael: You heard me. *Pedro: You gotta be beating on a pile of bags, will ya? *Nico: Who pop a soda when shaking like a snow globe? *Jewel: It's like cooking popcorn on a pan. *Nico: Who even cares. *Pedro: I'll kick a sandbag on a bird house. *Rafael: I got something for you y'all. I know you all gonna like this tune. *Blu: Oh yeah, another song to tune with. *Rafael: *singing* MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff